


【洪晋】不可选  之  无可奈何的遗忘

by JackieEEE



Category: SPL2
Genre: M/M, 轻微BDSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieEEE/pseuds/JackieEEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*只写HE，莫方，点进来；<br/>*轻微BDSM注意，轻微BDSM注意，轻微BDSM注意；<br/>*洪晋，就只是洪晋；<br/>*不背锅，不撕逼，言语文明，以爱为先；<br/>*无论是喜欢还是批评，烦请在评论里留下些什么，谢谢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【洪晋】不可选  之  无可奈何的遗忘

拐杖击打到人身上，洪文刚虎口阵痛。

 

眼前的男人缩在墙角，确切的说，是笼子的一角，他的腿开始发麻，冰凉的铁栏让他清醒不少。

 

现在没有人去敲典狱长办公室的门，新人畏惧里面的鬼故事；老油条们把屋子里的事情在头脑中演绎过太多遍，都看腻了。

 

高晋仰着头，他观察人的眼神像是一匹狼：洪文刚不是动保人士，他当他是狗，只有他努力摇尾乞怜，他才肯扔给他一条项圈。他揣测这人用了几分力道，十分不到，九分有余。

 

现在他脖子上真的有个项圈，皮质的。

 

高晋的躯体像幅画或者泥塑的失败作品。右手颤抖着举过头顶，手铐的金属把手腕硌出血印，另一端连着他的主人——洪文刚。高晋平时喜欢穿黑色，他现在斑斓很多，各种印记，青色多出现在关节，凹凸有致的地方都是紫的，看不见的地方是粉红的，嘴角是血色的。

 

“不好意思，”洪文刚垂下手，“这个姿势不是很舒服。”

 

高晋只是喘着气，他或许没力气说话，更没力气反抗。这已经不是第一次，高晋不想再做无谓的挣扎，他每动一下，自己身上伤口的痛都要比洪文刚带给他的要严重很多。洪文刚的手掌覆过高晋的后颈。

 

洪文刚蹲下来，手臂穿过栏杆，把高晋的桎梏在臂弯里。高晋闭上眼睛把这想象成一次拥抱，任由洪文刚的呼吸喷洒在自己耳后。他想，要是情话该多好。

 

“我应该教教你放松自己。”

 

洪文刚进入的时候很缓慢。像是行刑，高晋跪趴着，手腕上的手铐向后拽着他，肩膀似要脱臼。等到洪文刚终于开始撞击，高晋就把膝盖分开一些，他太痛了，想让这一天过得容易些。

 

“学乖了，也学坏了。”

 

不矛盾，洪文刚一向把他看得很透。高晋意识临近模糊，只剩下身后一点剧痛传遍全身，临近麻木，也不知过了多久。

 

高晋释放后迎来真正的虚脱和瘫软，向一侧倒去，股间的黏腻让他把脸埋在膝间。他想倒出几口气，哭一场，可到头来却是窒息感，只剩下残喘。

 

 

“你要不要去医生那里看看？”洪文刚晃了晃手铐，哗啦哗啦，撞在铁栏杆上。

 

“我还好。洪先生，麻烦您把纸巾先递给我一下，”高晋翻了个身，把铁笼的插销打开，让栏杆一根一根的收回去：“多谢。”

 

“实在难受你可以叫我停下的。”洪文刚帮他清理高晋够不到的地方，轻手轻脚的，但还是引来高晋细微的轻哼。

 

“洪先生演技太好，吓得我以为，”高晋抓起桌上新煮好的咖啡，抿了一口。

 

“以为什么？”洪文刚在高晋脸颊上落下一个安抚的吻。

 

高晋放下杯子，凑到洪文刚耳边，他们都很受用这样的二人空间，再私密也要耳语。几句不轻不重的话从高晋嘴里讲出，惹得两人相视一笑。

 

高晋活动活动脖子，想要冲个澡，刚要站起身，才发现两人的手腕还被手铐拷在一起。

 

洪文刚看看他，又在自己身上摸了摸。

 

摇摇头，意思是说，没有。

 

没有钥匙。我们新买的手铐，钥匙都还没有再配，仅此一把的钥匙，不在我身上；而你刚刚什么都没穿，也不会在你身上。

 

这可有些糟糕，和糟透了之间差了十个夹带脏字的措辞。

 

现在是周日上午九点，明天清晨六点，高晋要准时回到这里，穿上他的西装或者制服，把他的犯人和洪文刚的货物们吓到哭。

 

可他现在正和自己老板拷在一起，手铐钥匙不翼而飞。

 

简直完美。

 

总之现在先去洗个澡，把自己弄干净再想办法。高晋迈开一步，洪文刚就亦步亦趋，甚至帮他披上件浴袍；他们一起挤进高晋办公室夹带的浴室里，高晋洗着，洪文刚和衣而坐，想脱衣根本不可能。

 

浴室本来不算狭窄，但建成初期可能没有考虑过如何容纳两个人，现在转身有些困难，身体难免碰撞，洪文刚举高手腕，高晋往头上挤香波，听见自己在叹气。

 

高晋不是没想过和洪文刚这样‘亲密无间’。但也仅限于想想，在深夜里想想，然后嘲笑一下自己的想象力；一个穿着棉T的自己躲在高晋的理智后面，从泡沫里害羞的望着同样一丝不挂的洪文刚。

 

典狱长威逼利诱着高晋，场面声色俱厉。

 

清醒一点好吧，你是大龄儿童吗？这样的事情也要兴奋。

 

棉T的自己打着赤脚蹬踢着不存在的地毯，竟撅着嘴不管不顾。

 

机会难得你懂不懂。

 

“我帮你，还是你自己来？”洪文刚身上的衬衫已经沾满水汽，频繁的抬肘让使得衬衫下摆溜出西裤，白花花的一角露在外面。

“什么？”

 

高晋此时想给自己来十个耳光，收回目光时的表情可以用狼狈形容。他猜测洪文刚在问什么，可那半截没有整理好的衬衫衣角总是把他的注意力吸引走。

 

“算了。”洪文刚拿过浴袍给高晋裹起来，袖口伸不进去就在胸前打个结，手还牵着，浴袍被撩起一块，走起路来胯下生风。

 

真是不公平，高晋没想过事情会严重到没有衣服穿。

 

不过还好有裤子穿。

 

高晋联系值班的警卫，要求他们关闭走廊上的监控五分钟，他现在只想赶快回家，赶快离开众目睽睽之下。

 

高晋从来没有在北孔普雷的走廊上如此狼狈逃窜过，是的，这足以称之为逃窜。他和洪文刚手牵着手，飞一般快速走过所有必经之路，皮鞋在地面上踏出凌乱的点数，手却越攥越紧。

 

终于来到车库，却发现单手开车着实困难，二人中的任何一位都没有精力去应付泰国的交警。高晋拿出手机，给阿猜打了电话：“来一趟车库，对，现在。还有，”他看了眼洪文刚的手“上车以后不要四处乱看，只管开车。”

 

其实高晋掌握的技能里并没有溜门撬锁之术，他不是个粗人，但一向都是铁拳送人见上帝，附赠丧葬一条龙；没想过怎么就败在一口锁孔前。

 

他气急败坏的想要找一块砖头，却被洪文刚拦下：“这种事情，回家再说。”

 

高晋扔下砖头，忍下一个白眼。始作俑者比他这个受牵连者要淡定得多。

 

回到家里，倒是谁都忘了这回事，高晋路过全身镜，看着镜子里的自己：上半身不着一物，只靠一件白色浴袍，下身却整齐的穿着西裤，系着皮带；灯光自上而下，鼻下一小块阴影，腹肌轮廓在光影下更加清晰，欲盖弥彰。

 

“洪先生，明天我是要上班的。”

 

高晋抽出皮带，又放任裤子顺着腿褪到地上，皮带扣敲打在瓷砖上发出清脆响声；轻轻抬脚，脚趾勾起那团布料，弯下腰，腰背的曲线一览无余。

 

“家里没有人，穿成这样也无妨。”一次毫无价值的答非所问，高晋语塞，只得用吻添句读，情到深处又点到即止，他们都不希望玩得太过火。

 

手指缠缠绕绕，从厨房的冰箱缠绕到餐桌旁，摆好碗筷才发现真正的问题。高晋失去自由的是右手，而洪文刚是左手。

 

早知道订快餐外卖了。

 

高晋被折腾半天，时过正午，腹中空空如也，说不沮丧是假的，但又不想牵连着在乎的人想太多，碗放在桌上，只往嘴里扒拉几口米饭。

 

“今天米饭这么好吃？”几块肉和菜被添到碗里，抬起头来，身边的人正夹起一块鱼，果不其然送到自己碗里。

 

“谢谢洪先生。”他不知道除了这些，他还能说些什么，也许是饿到缺氧，竟觉得这样一来和平常并无异样；也是赤诚相对一丝不挂的两个人，也是寸步不离的跟随和私下里的温柔。

 

“吃饱些，到时候麻烦你瞄准一些。”高晋知道洪文刚在说什么，呜呜嗯嗯的答应着。

 

能有什么比和男朋友一起站在流理台上，看着他一脸坚决的抡起菜刀砸向自己的手更浪漫的呢？

 

这世间估计是没有了。

 

更浪漫的是，情比金坚，坚到无坚不摧，高晋家的高档菜刀活生生被砸出缺口；洪文刚看着毫发未伤的手铐链子有些发愣。

 

高晋张嘴想说些什么，洪文刚摇了摇左手，他不想听到有关电锯或是腐蚀性溶液的提议，他现在想安静的坐下，抱着或是搂着高晋，让他自愿翘班。

 

头脑飞速运转着，而那把钥匙的位置却迷离的变换着，怎么也想不起来。

 

绷住不笑真的好难。

 

本来说好周日一整天待在家里什么也不做，早上却又早早起身去往北孔普雷，说是昨晚新来的犯人闹事，不管教一下不成规矩。

 

这也不能怪洪文刚，早上醒来很少有人能想出这么无聊又幼稚的计策。高晋前脚走，洪文刚后脚就出门，一本正经的来视察工作，却只在典狱长办公室磨蹭了一上午，还把正当值的人给磨蹭走了。

 

本来是你高晋失约在先。

 

洪文刚轻拂着高晋的头发，直到传来轻微的鼾声，才发现他已经枕着自己的大腿提前午睡；洪文刚笑笑，把手伸进自己西装内袋，一个金属色的物件瞬间解开了二人之间的枷锁。

 

阿晋醒来以后看到会不会气疯？

 

不过这样也蛮有趣的。

 

洪文刚想着，把钥匙丢尽手边的酒杯里，靠着沙发小憩。

——END——


End file.
